


Maybe He's Born With It

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: Trixie climbs into his lap and stares into his face, then she smiles.  “You have pretty eyes, Lucifer.”He smiles uncomfortably, wondering if she’s concocting a scheme to remove them from the sockets, “Thank...you...?”She squinches her face and peers closer.  “Do you ever poke yourself in the eye when you put your guy-liner on?”





	Maybe He's Born With It

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something ridiculous. I think this does it...
> 
> Title is a total rip-off of the old Maybelline slogan.

“Lucifer...?”

****

The small human’s voice grates his nerves and he valiantly tries to not grimace, “Yes, child?”  He casts about from his position on the sofa in the Detective’s apartment.  “D’you need your mother for something?”  Chloe stepped outside to take a call, leaving Satan alone with her offspring.  Judging by the sounds coming from the other side of the door, she’s arguing with Daniel over the latter’s failure to show up for Taco Tuesday earlier in the evening.

****

Trixie climbs into his lap and stares into his face, then she smiles.  “You have pretty eyes, Lucifer.”

****

He smiles uncomfortably, wondering if she’s concocting a scheme to remove them from the sockets, “Thank...you...?”

****

She squinches her face and peers closer.  “Do you ever poke yourself in the eye when you put your guy-liner on?”

****

Lucifer blinks, “I beg your pardon?”

****

The child points at his face, “Your guy-liner.  I bet you had to practice a LOT to get it right.  Did your mommy teach you?  Do you wear mascara, too?  Your eyelashes are sooooo long!”  

****

He huffs, “I do NOT wear mascara, child.”

****

Her smile grows, “Will you show ME how to put on eyeliner?”  Trixie looks toward the door then lowers her voice to a whisper, “But don’t tell Mommy.  She said I’m too young, but I bet you’ll show me how, right?  Will you?  Like a favor?  Pleeeeaaaase??”

****

His eyebrows almost reach his hairline,  _ The child wants a favor.  Bloody Hell. _

****

Lucifer raises his hands to ward her off, “Spawn, even if I wanted to, your mother would send me straight back to Hell if I...”

****

“Mommy dreams about you,” the girl cuts him off with a smirk.  “I went in her room to ask her for a glass of water the other night and she said your name in her dream.”

****

A conspiratorial grin slides onto his face as he leans forward, “Oh, really?”

****

She nods, pigtails bouncing, “Yeah!  She was all squirmy on the bed like she couldn’t get comfortable.  I tried to wake her up but she was too asleep.”

****

Lucifer reaches into his breast pocket and withdraws a stick of Chanel #88 eyeliner, “With great eyeliner comes great responsibility, child.  Use this with a light hand, hmmmm?”

****

Trixie grabs the stick and hops out of his lap, “Thanks, Lucifer!”  She runs to her bedroom and closes the door with a giggle.

****

He adjusts his jacket and crosses his legs while he waits for Chloe to finish her conversation.  Supernatural hearing tells him that Dan will be in the figurative dog-house for quite some time.

****

When the detective returns, Trixie comes bounding out of her room....looking like a raccoon.  “Trixie, what...?”

****

The child’s gap-toothed grin takes over her entire face, “Mommy!  Mommy!  Look!  Lucifer gave me an eyeliner!  Aren’t I pretty?!”

****

Chloe’s mouth drops open and she stares before unleashing her glare on her partner, “Lucifer!”


End file.
